Dinosaucers: dei's 50 shades of clay
by CoolCat9
Summary: a poorly written dinosaucers crackfic lemon. Princess Dei visits Apatty Saurus in a attempt to break Bronto Thunders heart. based off fics by teunic0rn, ShrkBoyDonkyGril, and others. Don't read if you are allergic to lemons and/or poor literacy.


princess dei walk into the rep-tile shoppe. apatty saurus wuz at the counter

the dynonichis look at the store owner with intrest and satisfacton

"sometime the best wai to ruin a dinosaucer iz to ruin the ones they luv" dai sed to herself.

"hi" say apaty with a smile "can i assist you?"

"nah ill jus be browsin. alone" said dei

"okey suit yourself" the apatosaur turnd her head to look at the clock (it wuz gettin late and she needed too close soon). suddenley a large ceramik tile hit her cranium. apatty fel to the floor losing conshisness to the pain.

"bein ur last customer, ill take som tiles" dei goated as she change the store sign frum OPEN to CLOZED "ill take every scaly tile on ur body"

dei grabbed appaty by the hand and dragged er to the backroom.

apatty wuz put aganst the wall. dei give a tickle to her snout. a smile form on the lonkneks face. a sign she could still feel.

"perfect the fun begin" sed dei. she slash her talon. it tear threw apattis grey dress which part n fel off. dei stare at the big blue bronto boobs before her.

she squezed those orbz of fat, twirling the nepals visciously. it caus groans from there owner.

"two luv knobs down now fur the third" dei said to hurself. she reach under appatys red undarwer n press her talon on the clit. she rubb it so haed. apatty moan louder.

"you like it yes u do" dei said. she kuntinood to rub for many seconds. after that dei took off her black cloths and throw them aside, not before she take a whip from the bak pocket.

dei put herself atop patty. she slid the longneks underwear aside and moved her moist ravine atop hers. dei put the hwip down beside her.

den the frusts began. dei pushed n pulled scraping her and apattis privates aganst eachoter. teir clits clash in a fierce battle as both vaginas filld with fluid.

the powerful stimulaton was enoemous for apatty she fully awok from unconshusness she was lik why do i feel so guuuuuuuuuuud then in a moment she realise she a strait was touching vagoo with another female.

fighting the sexsual arousal she turned her hed and saw dei. she screems.

"AAAAAAAAAH-" dei slapped her head.

"shut it. bronto hates u. im ur mate now." dai said as she pick up her whip. she lashed two times aganst the base of the apatosawruss neck, causing a new rush of pane.

dei grab the blue breast again, this time she sucked the nippel while tribbing furiosly. the pressur in the vaginal walls was two much for apaty. so was dei, who built pressure in her puss as fast as she coud. both deenos orgasmed arond the same tiem. dei laffed maniacly as she emptied herslf into apatty. she tuk the virginity of a dinosaucers luved one and that felt better than sex wold ever allow.

suddenly dere was a gasp. bronto thunder was n the doorway.

"WHAT ARE THE FUJK DOIN U SLUT?!" yelled bronto thundr.

apatty started to mutter. "bronto… i can ex…"

"not you" sed bronto thunder. he leered at dei.

"forget the shopkeepar," dei said as she stud. "shes clearly chosen me over you"

bronto thundar said nothing. he send his foot straight into the princesses exposed vag. there was a cracking noise.

"YEEEEEAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOWOWWWOWOWOWOOWOWWW!" dei screemed as she fell to the floor. hands clutching her ravine as blood start to seep out.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH next time i see you tou will die for killing all my unborn kids! AAGAGRAH…!" she howled. dei dragged her nayked body out the door leaving atrail of blood in her wake

"she wont be walking for awhile" sed bronto thunder. he looked at apaty.

"i really didnt want you to see me like this. now what are we goin to do?"

bronto funder looked at the blood n back. "when was your last egg lay?" he asks

"oh it wuz the day before yesterday, belive it or not" apatty says

"well in that case…" brunto thunder loosend his suit and it fel. he grabbed his big dino dink and showed it with priyde. "how aboot slowly finishing what that raptar started, with ur one tru lover?"

"oooohh bronto…" apatti sed.

and the two longnecks did it all night long


End file.
